The New York Step
by Arleta
Summary: The A Troupe, excluding Chris, go to New York for nationals along with Kate and Tiffany's little sister, Jasmine. Chloe and Daniel are tasked with looking after her, and they find out she's not as cute as she seems. Meanwhile, Riley and James go Christmas shopping, and West, Stephanie, Eldon, and Emily get lost in the subway. Where one finds trouble, one finds love.


_**The Next Step**_

AN: PAIRINGS

-Jiley (James and Riley)

-Chloiel (Chloe and Daniel)

-Emdon (Emily and Eldon)

-Wephanie (West and Stephanie)

I know, I'm bad with couple names. Also some Michelle/Tiffany bonding (friendship).

I'm done.

Chapter One

"All passengers for flight 124 please go to Terminal 9, I repeat, all passengers for flight 124 please board at Terminal 9!"

"Come on, guys, we're gonna be late!" Kate ushered. Chris couldn't make it, so Tiffany has brought along her younger sister.

"Sorry, Kate, but our luggage is sort of a burden here," Emily replied sarcastically.

Kate crossed her arms.

"Sorry," she muttered.

The A Troupe from the Next Step Dance Studio was going to New York City to compete in nationals. Elite School of Dance had also qualified. Chris had to be on another plane going to the Bahamas for _his _Christmas vacation, so Tiffany asked if her sister could come.

"Bye guys! Good luck and dance well!" Chris yelled over the crowd as they boarded the plane. On the way, they passed Elite, who were sitting in first-class. Emily glared at all of them. They all glared back.

The eleven – twelve if you count Tiffany's sister- dancers walked past them to their seat in . . . Business class? The tickets were sent in the mail by the agency running nationals. Most of them simply called it 'The Agency'.

"Please put on your seatbelts, we will be taking off shortly."

The seating plans went something like this:

Row 1: West James Riley (aisle) Stranger Chloe Stephanie

Row 2: Stranger Eldon Daniel (aisle) Emily Tiffany Jasmine (her sister)

Row 3: Kate Michelle Stranger (aisle) Stranger Stranger Mystery Person

Once the plane had taken off, all chaos began.

The plane ride wasn't that bad for the majority. Riley was rather irritated by James, but he kept it to a minimum because he had West to talk to. Riley just read her book the entire plane ride . . . Or did she?

Eldon and Daniel were on good terms, so there wasn't a problem, except a certain ballet dancer was keeping an eye on a certain dancer.

Kate and Michelle got to know each other more, after rounds of apologies and explaining on Michelle's part of everything that happened within the studio.

Emily, Tiffany, and Jasmine had a great ride. Emily loved kids, and well, she was Tiffany's sister. Since she wanted to start dancing next year too, Emily and Tiffany spent the ride figuring out what sort of dance she should do.

Chloe and Stephanie were also on good terms, so that didn't go bad. . . Or did it?

**With West, James, and Riley**

"Yes, how many times do I have to tell you that I already heard that story?" Riley said exasperated.

"Right, but did you hear about the time when me and Beth were on a date and . . ." She tuned out the rest of it. West was somehow miraculously asleep.

"It's I and Beth," Riley snapped.

She didn't know why, but whenever she heard about James and Beth together, she got really agitated. Or, so to say, even more so than usual.

James held up his hands, "Okay, okay, grammar police. Don't worry about it (AN: Remember on the aftershow? HAHAHA That was so funny). "

Riley sighed and rubbed her temples, "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Rest up, Sleeping Beauty, you're gonna need it."

That was all she heard before it went all Riley in Wonderland.

**With Emily, Tiffany, and Jasmine**

"So, do you want to try ballet?' Emily asked.

Jasmine shook her head, "Ballet looks really hard."

"It _is _hard," Emily said, "But if you really want to learn something, you have to go after it. Never give up on it. It doesn't matter how many times you fall down, it's how many times you pick yourself up again."

"Okay?"

Jasmine nodded.

Tiffany leaned in and whispered into Emily's ear, "Nice emotional speech, Dr. Phil."

Emily smirked, "I've had experience."

"_Alright, so the line-up goes like this, Bella, Lila, Louise, Emilia, Nini, Emma, Layne, Hannah, and then for the big finish, Riley!" Madame Coue told her students. _

_Riley smiled. Madame Coue may have been one of the strictest teachers in Juliette Academy, but she was also one of the best. _

_Emily grumbled under her breath. Why did Riley get to go for the finale? She always got a better place. In singing, in dance, in everything. She even had a cooler name! Emilia! Who wants a name like that. _

"_Emilia! Emilia!" Madame Coue snapped. Emily looked up at her. "Did you hear me?"_

_Emily shook her head. _

"_I said that you and Emma will probably swap spots."_

_What?! No! That was the worst spot a dancer could hope for. People would begin to lose their interest around Louise, but if Emily went then, almost no one would be paying attention! They would be too focused on their popcorn and gummy bears from the recent intermission. _

"_No!" she screamed. _

_Madame Coue looked at her, "Emilia, you will stop this behaviour at once. You were first at the last rehearsal."_

"_No!" Emily screamed, stamping her foot. What else from a six-year-old? _

"_Emilia," Madame Coue warned. _

"_Why does Riley always get the better spot?! Why does everyone like her better than me?! I'm better than her at singing and dancing and acting-"_

"_Emilia!" Madame Coue cut her off, "You will say no such thing."_

_She looked at the teary-eyed brunette. _

"_Why don't you practice your solo now, dear? I'm going to talk to Emilia."_

_Riley nodded. _

**With Kate and Michelle**

"That's what really happened? I'm so sorry, Michelle!" Kate cried.

Michelle only smiled and nodded at her.

"It's okay, really, Kate. Not even Chris knew."

"Okay, now I need you to go from the top. The very top," Kate said. Michelle nodded and began.

"I had just moved here from Denver.. ."

**With Chloe and Stephanie**

"You're actually a pretty cool girl, Chloe," Stephanie complimented.

The two had spent the past hour together, just talking. Chloe hadn't revealed her secret yet. The redhead only smiled.

"Yeah, you're pretty nice, too."

"Does that mean that you thought I wasn't before?" Stephanie joked. The two laughed.

"I'm a bit stressed out, you know? I'm just gonna take a little nap," Stephanie said. Chloe nodded, "Sweet dreams, Sleeping Beauty."

**With Daniel and Eldon**

"So . . . How are things with Emily?"

"Pretty good, actually," Eldon grinned, "She let me tie her shoe."

Daniel sighed, "Eldon you've got to-"

Just then a certain ballet dancer caught his eye (AN: SPOILER FOR WHO THE DANCER IS: I know some people think Chloe is an acro dancer, but on the aftershow she said she was doing ballet, remember?).

_She's actually kind of pretty when she smiles, _he thought_. Or when she's not getting yelled at for being late. _

He frowned. Why _was _she late?

"Dude, are you okay?" he was pulled from his thoughts. He nodded at Eldon.

"Yeah."

**With Stephanie and Chloe**

CHLOE's POV

"Hey there," the guy beside me said.

"Um, hi," I said weakly.

This guy creeped me out. He was wearing a trench coat and black pants, with his hood up and a black hat helping to hide his identity. Even in the plane, he was wearing sunglasses.

"Where you heading?" he turned towards me.

"New York," I answered. Don't judge me. You would too if this intimidating guy was staring into your soul.

"City?"

I nodded.

He pulled his cigarette out of his mouth, "What for?"

I turned my head away from the guy. Where was Kate? Oh, right, she went to the bathroom.

I didn't answer him.

Then I felt a hand on my wrist, "What for?" he growled.


End file.
